


Caring Isn’t an Advantage.

by Emerald_Mischief



Series: Loki Parents Tony [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki cares, Loki sometimes breaks into peoples houses to take care of them, M/M, Sleeping Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a tiny bean, Tony-centric, Warning: Loki, Watching Someone Sleep, who knew so much could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Mischief/pseuds/Emerald_Mischief
Summary: Loki sighed, it was the fourth time this week the genius had fallen asleep in a position that could not have been conducive to rest, he knew the reason behind the others odd sleeping patterns and places of dreaming, it just blew his mind that bed wasn’t one of them. He shook his head, he held back a loud eye roll when the others arm flopped over onto his stomach and scratched at his chest, a grunt that might have echoed the early neanderthals escaped the millionaire as his head lolled as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a continuation of Polite Intruder. I say sort of because you don't really have to read the other to get this one, though it makes more sense if you do, I suppose. I can't be objective, its my story so it makes more sense to me if you read the other first. This may or may not turn into a series of events... I don't ever make promises for chapter fics until they're complete so.

Tony stark fell asleep in a very odd position, his head was pillowed on a folded hand and he was slouched as far as he could on the sofa. The God of Mischief stood in the doorway of the living room, one arm was folded over his chest, his elbow connected with the back of his hand while the other hand rested gently against his lips. He studied this mortal man, head tilted slightly to the left as the other smacked his lips that were parted in slumber, a pink tongue darting out to lap at the corners before retreating. Loki sighed, it was the fourth time this week the genius had fallen asleep in a position that could not have been conducive to rest, he knew the reason behind the others odd sleeping patterns and places of dreaming, it just blew his mind that bed wasn’t one of them. He shook his head, he held back a loud eye roll when the others arm flopped over onto his stomach and scratched at his chest, a grunt that might have echoed the early neanderthals escaped the millionaire as his head lolled as well. He wasn’t expecting the sudden jerk into wakefulness though, the chocolate brown eyes were wide, so wide they were nearly black in trying to scan the room, looking at..nothing in particular. The God dropped his arms to his sides, ready to retreat if those eyes fell upon him in such a casual manner, standing in the Man of Iron’s home uninvited. His lips parted with easy breaths, straightening up to stand as tall as he was, shoulders pressed back, the blades nearly touching each other in his position.  
  
Curious eyes observed the hero, Tony sat up, running his hands over his face, scratching at his neck with a soft snort of disbelief. The cup he had brought into the living room, the decanter of whiskey and a small ice bucket was no longer in front of him, where he put them. “God damn it.” he heard the rough curse, hands coming up to cover his face, Loki tilted his head a bit to the right, why was he cursing? What was the issue? “Why do you always come when I’m passed out? Why do you put things away? What the hell could you want.” he hissed, at nothing in particular because he hadn’t turned around to see the God standing behind the sofa, in the threshold of the kitchen and living room. His face fell though, he looked down at the shaded carpet as he heard the other grunt a soft, “why?” it was lost on Loki, he really didn’t have a reason why he came, cleaned up, tucked him in and disappeared upon the first light of morning. He never stuck around, he didn’t leave anymore notes aside the first time, it became common place for him to set the other on his feet while he was too busy knocking himself down. Yet, Loki couldn’t even pick himself up. He licked his lips, looking back up at the back of the others head, for a second willing the Millionaire to turn around and find him but knew he should be going.

On leather boots, the God turned around to pace his way into the kitchen, he didn’t make a noise as he waved his hand over air, pulling open a small portal. It shone green, lighting up the entire kitchen, he was positive Tony was seeing the ominous emerald glow emanating from his dining quarters. He waited a moment, shutting his eyes followed by a deep, slow breath to steady his nerves before he heard a whispered, “Loki?” he turned to the mortal, gave a quick smile, “Allowing oneself to become inebriated before repose makes for loathsome dreams. It does not lead to rest worth much, hence your everlasting fatigue.” The Trickster gracefully stated, a hand wrapping around the edge of the portal, as if it was a doorway instead of something he summoned. Tony frowned, he was far too drunk, too tired and too surprised to decode the others way of speaking in riddles, at least, it sounded like riddles to him. Loki must have saw the confusion, he sighed, rolling his eyes as he couldn’t fed it off anymore. “Don’t get drunk before you sleep, it makes for nightmares which isn’t good rest, its partly why you’re tired constantly.” The God explained, plainly speaking to a man who he thought was more intelligent than the majority of the planet was more upsetting than Loki would like to admit. Tony seemed to understand that, letting out a soft “oh.” before nodding, reaching up to rub his face with a hand. He turned to walk to the refrigerator, opening it up to grab a single bottle of water, he gazed it over and opened it for a swig.

Loki stood by his portal for a second longer, watching the Genius drink half of the water before putting it back in the fridge to stay cold. “So..why are you here?” Tony asked, finally finding his voice. The God looked into the void he thought about stepping into, he knew where it would lead but it still looked like he was walking into nothing, it still made him nervous, even after thousands of years. “Why do you think?” the question wasn’t directed at Tony, it was directed into the doorway, “I don’t know, I keep asking myself and I can’t seem to figure it out. Why would you just show up, clean up, then leave? You could stab me through the brain and win.” The other spoke, Loki felt his entire face frown, brows pulling down angrily, he stepped away from the portal, it shut behind him. “I could stab you through the brain and win?” the voice he used made the other man jump, turning to press himself to the fridge. What the hell did that mean? He stalked up to the other man, towering over him, watching the fear well in those dark, blood shot eyes that wrestled with sleep for days on end only to be forced awake after a mere handful of hours of rest. Loki let his shoulders drop, his posture becoming a little less intense, a little less defensive, his hands reached out in a show that he wasn’t going to hurt Tony. It took the other a second to not rely so heavily on the fridge for both support and safety, eyes kept straying from face to hands, to the Gods eyes to his wrists.

“Win?” was the gentle inquiry that came from the taller, older man. “I don’t understand. I have no reason to harm you and no prize to claim by doing so.” this was odd, what battle was he fighting that would end if the man of iron died? His eyes narrowed, “you’re the bad guy Lok’s. There is no prize, I’m the hero, you’re the villain.” Tony spoke, standing up straighter, “we’re suppose to kill each other.” Loki’s eyes got a little wide at that statement, he felt a tug in his chest, the villain, the monster of the story, yes...Tony was right. The God nodded at the words, “I do not wish to kill you Tony Stark.” he stated, taking a step back, turning to walk towards the kitchen table which seemed to be unused for most of its existence. “Why not? Honestly, you wanted to before, why not now?” Tony took a few steps forward, watching the God gracefully sit at his expensive table, folding hands on the top, crossing legs underneath. Loki gazed at his knuckles, they were still scabbed, red and raw from a fight he didn’t even want to have but won none the less. “I’ve grown exhausted of fighting. The majority of my lifetime has been one large battle.” it took him from far too much, he wasn’t able to stop and take any of it back. “I used to want to, when I was younger and I watched Thor go off into the worlds, guided by the All-Father, with his group of warriors...I used to beg to go with them, it was a right of passage...one you never can rightfully leave.” He looked up at Tony, who was listening intently, the memory was fond and it showed upon the Gods face.

The genius decided this was worth keeping his mouth shut for, coming over to pull out a chair and sit opposite the Trickster. “There are times when I didn’t have to fight, times in which I could have just...let it become whatever it was to become..times I could have walked away but I didn’t. There were times I should have and couldn’t. Didn’t want to. Because the fight is all I’ve known, you stop fighting and you die.” Loki sighed, looking down at his folded hands, lacing some of his fingers together, swallowing hard, “I want to stop fighting...” Loki whispered, he knew he was passively admitting his willingness to die, he knew Tony grasped it by the way he straightened up. “Don’t you?” the God looked up at the Millionaire, who’s eyes looked sober as he nodded, “yeah, yeah I do. But there’s a difference between fighting to fight and fighting the fight. Maybe you started off fighting the fight, the real good one, the one that makes a difference but the first and the last time we met, you were fighting to fight, to just destroy and conquer, so how the hell am I suppose to feel good about you being here?” his voice wasn’t mean, he wasn’t accusing Loki of anything, he was just stating and questioning. He wasn’t attacking. The Silvertongue felt himself shrug, he didn’t ever shrug, but this wasn’t something he knew, he didn’t know why he was really there or why he thought Tony would accept this as something that just _happened_ , but maybe he hoped he was needed somewhere. It wasn’t to harm or to confuse, it was just..the side of him no one really knew.

He watched Tony, “if you tell me to go and never come back, I will.” he unfolded his legs under the table, getting ready to leave if he really must. “You’re not even going to defend yourself are you.” Tony sighed, shaking his head, rubbing his face a bit hard. The God just tilted his head a bit to the left, again, “Why should I? You’re correct in all you’ve said, I am not to be trusted, you shouldn’t risk it. I am the God of Lies, why should you believe I mean you no harm?” he pushed the chair out, standing up with a shake of his head. “I’m asking you! Why should I trust you?” Tony did the same, standing up with the sound of the chair scraping against the tile while watching Loki walk back to where he was before, by his portal that was no longer there. The God looked over at the genius, it took the mortal a few seconds to realize the tears that were in his eyes, “because I want to take care of you.” Loki wanted to shout, he wanted to yell but instead his words were barely under a whisper, jaw clenched, his hand waved over the open space before him, tearing a portal open. He stepped into it without a look back at the stunned man that had obviously caught his words, the portal shut a second after the god had been enveloped in it completely.

Tony blinked at the now vacant spot, tears filling his eyes as he thought about what the other just said, he wanted to take care of Tony. He wanted to pick up the pieces and put away the mess, he wanted to tuck him into bed and shut the curtains when it was too light out so he wouldn’t wake up. Loki wanted to watch him rest, to insure that Tony didn’t have nightmares, Loki wanted to take care of him. Of Tony. Of all the people on earth, Tony had a God wanting to take care of him. A God that hated everyone. A God that even hated himself. Loki cared about a broken Millionaire. Not for the fame, not for the fortune, not for association or the business.

He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, sniffling softly. “How screwed am I.” he muttered under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you for all the kudos and people reading these little stories of mine. I've never gotten so much positive reinforcement in my life so, thank you, thank you, thank you. Once again, I don't own Tony or Loki and all the mistakes I have made are mine and mine alone. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
